Porque ella es diferente
by Mrs. Peter Hayes
Summary: Pero seguía siendo una Sangre Sucia...aunque, probablemente, el único que podía hacerla sombra era Regulus Black.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

La detestaba.

Detestaba que ella fuese diferente a todas las demás. Que fuese una inmunda Sangre Sucia, que fuese escoria. Odiaba que creyese y defendiese sus derechos como elfo doméstico, que le defendiese cuando alguien se metía con él o le hablaba mal.

La detestaba, eso es cierto, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de admirarla. Admirar su valentía al ayudar a sus amigos al enfrentarse al Todopoderoso Señor Oscuro y a todos sus seguidores. Admiraba su inteligencia y belleza, su voz de marisavidilla que se volvía cálida cuando se dirigía a él.

Ella le recordaba mucho a su antiguo maestro, Regulus Black. Ellos eran tan parecidos y a la vez diferentes...

Pero su amo era como ella, inteligente, brillante, amable, cariñoso...tantos adjetivos podrían describir a su amo...y a ella también, pues ella era igual a él.

Sólo había una cosa que les diferenciaba: la sangre.

Mientras que su amo había tenido la fortuna de nacer en una rica familia de Sangres Puras, ella había crecido con la inmundicia, con la escoria de la sociedad, con aquellos a quienes Kreacher servía se encargaban de exterminar.

A menudo, cuando Kreacher dormía, soñaba con lo que debía ser servirla a ella, ser un elfo libre, que la sirviese no por deber, sino porque él así lo quería. También soñaba con que las tornas se cambiasen, que Bellatrix no fuera su ama y que lo fuera Hermione Granger, porque la Sangre Sucia, había demostrado tener más corazón que la señora Lestrange, porque la melodiosa voz de Hermione no se comparaba en nada con la frívola voz de su actual señora, porque sabía, que los castigos que ahora sufría por culpa de su ama, nunca los sufriría con Hermione.

A veces, escuchaba historias de algunos elfos. Ellos contaban lo hermoso que era ser libres. Algunos decían que trabajaban porque ellos querían, pero que nadie los obligaba, que recibían recompensa, que se les pagaba y que se les trataba con respeto. A veces comparaba sus ropas andrajosas y poupérrimas con las de ellos, elegantes y bien vestidos, o comparaba sus raciones diarias de comida con los suculentos manjares que comían los demás.

Como los envidiaba.

Él lo daría todo por ser como ellos, pero su época ya pasó. Cuando su amo Regulus vivía, Kreacher le servía con felicidad porque él era un buen amo. El mejor que había tenido. A veces se preguntaba que hubiese sucedido si su joven señor no hubiese muerto al traicionar todos sus ideales, y que hubiese pasado si no hubiese muerto.

En una conversación del Trío de Oro, Potter le había preguntado a la Sangre Sucia cuando era su cumpleaños. Ella le había respondido que nació el 19 de septiembre de 1979. Nadie se percató de que Kreacher estaba escuchando atentamente y que abrió muchísimo los ojos. ¡Que coincidencia! ¿Verdad? Esa era la fecha en la que su amo, Regulus Black, murió en la cueva por los inferi.

Desde ese entonces, Kreacher había intentado recolectar más datos sobre ella, la única Sangre Sucia que, en su opinión, merecía la pena. Por esa razón, había averiguado que le encantaban las rosas azules, el chocolate; que prefería los días soleados a los nublados, pasear por la playa envez de quedarse en la ciudad e ir de compras. Que su color favorito era el violeta y que su sueño, desde pequeña, era ser aceptada por la sociedad.

Era curioso que él pudiese saber tantas cosas sobre ella. Pero era aún más curioso, que se hubiese obsesionado con ella hasta tal punto, que soñaba con ellas por las noches. Todo empezó un día en el que Kreacher estaba algo distraido, maldiciendo la existencia de Harry Potter, que no se dió cuenta de por donde iba y chocó con ella. Hermione le ayudó a levantarse rápidamente, en ese mismo instante, su cálida y suave piel, se rozó con la de él, y Kreacher sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago. Ella se disculpó y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que insultarla, aunque en realidad no quisiese hacerlo, pero era lo correcto.

Un elfo no debería experimentar estas cosas. Esto estaba prohibido, no sólo porque ella fuese una Sangre Sucia, sino porque ella era humana y él un simple elfo.

Desde ese accidente, él se dedicó a observarla cada vez más. Se fijó en como la trataban Potter y Weasley, y en como ella intentaba vanalmente aconsejarlos. ¡Malditos críos! Nunca la escuchaban, por esa razón, ella tenía que ir siempre detrás de ellos para asegurarse de que no cometiesen ninguna tontería. Pero ellos siempre la trataban como si fuera inferior, porque pasaban de sus consejos y siempre hacían lo que les daba la gana. Potter y Weasley se consideraban mejores que ella, pero Kreacher no podía considerarse mejor, por decirla lo que era en realidad, por intentar que abriese los ojos y aceptase la realidad. Él quería que ella aceptara que su especie estaba condenada a la muerte o a la esclavitud...igual que la suya.

Antiguas historias cuentan, que los elfos domésticos alguna vez fueron libres, pero que un día, un pueblo invasor, llamados brujos, los capturaron y los condenaron a la esclavitud. Humillante ¿verdad? Desde entonces se les trataba como basura, como si fuesen escoria, y se les obligaba a servir a los brujos y magos de linaje superior, aquellos cuya sangre era tan pura que opacaba la de los demás.

Kreacher ya estaba acostumbrado a servir a los amos de la familia que se le había asignado, es decir, los Black. Regulus Black fue su amo y maestro, lo trató con cortesía y respeto, casi como a un igual. ¡Merlín, como lo extrañaba! ¿Porqué tuvo que sacrificarse por la inmundicia? Si no lo hubiese echo ahora estaría vivo. "Porque no pienso estar bajo el dominio de alguien inferior a mi" había dicho su joven amo antes de morir.

Después de su muerte, Kreacher cayó en depresión, se sentía incompleto, porque nadie más le trataba de la manera en la que su amo lo hacía. Otra vez volvieron a golpearle y a darle órdenes con frialdad...hasta que llegó ella. Una Sangre Sucia que invadió el hogar de los Black, la honorable casa de los Sangre Pura, predicando los derechos que tenían los elfos, fundando campañas para defenderles, para que se les volviese a conceder su libertad.

Y él empezó a verla de diferente forma, empezó a creer que podía haber algo de esperanza para los de su especie...y para él. Empezó a desearla de muchas maneras diferentes, a soñar con que le rozaba la piel, soñar con que él era humano para acariciarla completamente y transmitirla todo tipo de sensaciones. Él odiaba esos sentimientos que le provocaba la humana, y al principio intentó rechazarlos, intentó evitarla. Pero ella no se daba por vencida y le buscaba para saber porque se comportaba de esa manera con ella.

Hoy ella había vuelto a llorar por el joven Weasley, habían vuelto a discutir. ¡Como odiaba a ese pelirrojo! Pero ese era el momento perfecto para hacer algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dicen que los elfos deben servir a los Sangre Pura, pero a veces estos dejaban libros de hechizos entreabiertos que Kreacher, sin querer, hojeaba un poquito. Es por eso, que había aprendido que un hechizo de transfiguración de sueño, puede darte la forma que necesites, pero sentirás todo lo que vivas en el sueño como si estuviese pasando en la realidad. Era parecido a la Ligeremency. ¿Pero qué forma tomaría él? Se decidió a por el único que la merecía a ella, uno cuya amabilidad era igual de comparable a la que su Sangre Sucia le mostraba. Decidió convertirse en su difunto amo, Regulus Black.

Suaves plumas negras y blancas caían en las sedosas sábanas y suelo, rodeando la cama. Un hombre y una mujer reposaron en ella, dando a la escena entera una mirada casi etérea de ello. Sus manos estaban todas encima del otro, moviéndose abajo. Él gimió suavemente mientras la palma de ella frotaba su erección de una manera provocativa. Sonriendo, Regulus se aproximó hasta Hermione hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Hermione fue la que cerró el espacio, presionando sus suaves labios con los de su opuesto. Él empujó gentilmente a Hermione debajo; contra la media cama que estaba presentablemente cubierta por un cubrecama azul medianoche profundo, blancas y sedosas sábanas, y plumas. Él alejó su boca de ella por un momento antes de lamer sus labios. Las esquinas de su boca levantaban una sonrisa.

Los labios de ella ya estaban actualmente abiertos, y él tomó gran ventaja de esto; introduciendo su tibia y húmeda lengua dentro de la boca de Hermione. Ligeramente masajeó la lengua de la castaña con la suya, guiándola a su boca donde empezó a chuparla con avidez. Gimieron ambos, todo… esto estaba tan mal, tan categóricamente perturbador, pero... a la vez se sentía tan bien estar con ella de esta forma, meramente sentirse presionados juntos íntimamente. Él rompió el beso, alejándose para mirarla con inseguridad. Sonriendo sinceramente, lo que vino a ellos como algo más que un simple shock, ella se acercó de nuevo, esta vez besando la suave mandíbula, aspirando la pálida y cremosa piel. Su boca atravesó la garganta de Hermione removiendo, con sus dientes, la tela blanca que la cubría antes de acariciar con su nariz un espacio de su cuello.

Regulus rió entre dientes suavemente y condujo su mano al pecho de la chica, ligeramente acariciándolo con la palma de su esbelta mano. Notó el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de ella, cambiándola a su mejilla. Las manos de él se dirigieron al camisón, hábilmente quitándoselo hasta que su inclinado torso estuvo totalmente expuesto ante los hambrientos ojos de Regulus. Ella hizo lo mismo a la pegada camisa negra de él, jugueteando un poco con el botón antes de abrirlo. Los dos presionaron sus tibios cuerpos juntos, en un íntimo gesto. Hermione sintió la mano de Regulus bajar y experimentó un escalofríos correr por su espina dorsal. Muy pronto, ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos. Pilas de ropa blanca y negra cubrían el piso. El rostro de Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente de vergüenza, y su flexible cuerpo se tensó.

Regulus sonrió, acariciando la suave y pálida piel de los muslos de Hermione. Ella gimió, estaba sintiendo la tensión. Lo necesitaba demasiado. La castaña pudo ver la sonrisa del misterioso chico en la oscuridad. Él Respiró sobre la expuesta garganta del rubio antes de lamer su nuca húmedamente. Hermione tragó ligeramente y sus largas y esbeltas piernas se abrieron; invitándolo.

El misterioso chico sonrió maliciosamente mientras bajaba por el tembloroso cuerpo de ella, plantando suaves besos sobre su pecho. Lamiendo sus labios empezó a chupar y morder un pezón vivaz. Ella gimió sensualmente y sus pálidas manos acariciaban la espalda de Regulus. Él paró momentáneamente sus servicios para mirarla a los ojos y continuó besando y lamiendo camino abajo en la delgada figura de la chica.

"Hermosa" pensó para sí, observando el delgado cuerpo de Hermione y memorizando cada curva y abertura de su perfecta forma, porque esta sería la única vez que podría hacer algo como esto. Hermione jadeó, ya sudorosa y esperando por la siguiente acción que su caballero de ensueño realizaría. Un grito fue arrancado de sus pulmones cuando la boca de él engulló su clítorix, lamiéndolo con frenesí.

Segundos después, sus fuertes manos cogieron las caderas de Hermione, acomodándolas en su lugar mientras él tanteaba su lengua sobre la pequeña abertura de la vagina, movió una mano y rozó sus ágiles dedos sobre la sensible piel.

"¡Ah!.." Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes. Él tragó los jugos vaginales y dirigió sus rostro al de ella.

- Delicioso..-Ronroneó en la perfectamente formada oreja de su Sangre Sucia. La sonrisa de Regulus reapareció y situó un cálido beso en la boca de Hermione, y hundió su lengua dentro de la suave caverna de su boca. Sintió la lengua de la chica tocar la suya ligeramente, tímidamente probándose.

Pronto, Regulus se alejó, necesitaba encargarse de un pequeño problema.

- ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres?-Se desatoró. La única respuesta recibida fue un incoherente asentir y media mirada sincera. Teniendo en cuenta de mantener contacto visual, colocó tres dedos dentro de su boca, completamente mojándolos. Su mano bajó hacía el redondeado glúteo de Hermione, buscando su entrada. Mientras deslizaba el primer dedo dentro de la estrecha entrada de la Sangre Sucia, Hermione se retorció en descontento, dolía demasiado... pero sabía que iba a mejorar pronto. Bruscamente mordió su labio inferior; derramando sangre mientras el segundo dedo se deslizaba dentro. Su respiración se volvió incontrolablemente irregular y sus frágiles manos cogieron los anchos hombros de Regulus fuertemente.

En un intento de calmar ligeramente a la pequeña joven de abajo, él canturreó alentadoras palabras en el oído de ella, mordiendo el lóbulo. Muy pronto, Hermione se destensó lo suficiente como para permitirle deslizar el tercer dedo adentro, quien empezó a moverlos alrededor, desentechándola. Estos aumentaron su profundidad y ella se estremeció, aún dolía; pero al menos era soportable. Se movió contra los dedos, repentinamente gritando en obvio placer cuando los dedos rozaron su clítorix dentro de ella.

- ¡Hazlo de nuevo!-Jadeó y gimió mientras él repetía la acción. Finalmente, satisfecho de que ella estuviese lista, sacó los dedos y ella ronroneó por la pérdida de la placentera presión. Regulus se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas de ella, y se deslizó para adelante hasta que la punta de su erección tocara a la chica, mirando fijamente sus pupilas chocolate, mientras lentamente entraba en ella. Silenció el llanto de Hermione al presionar sus labios contra los de él en un feroz beso.

Hermione levantó sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de la delgada cintura de Regulus, jadeando fuertemente. Regulus se detuvo, esperando a que ella se acostumbrase a la sensación antes de moverse.

- Ugh... solo hazlo.-Gruñó ella después de unos momentos. Sin esperar más, él empezó a empujar para afuera y para adentro del dispuesto cuerpo de la chica. Fuertes gemidos y jadeos era los únicos sonidos escuchados por las dos entidades. Jadeando y arqueando su espalda cuando él tocó cierto punto dentro de ella, empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los rápidos movimientos de él. No era necesario decirlo, ella amaba esto, la sensación de que un desconocido estuviese entrando y saliendo de su estrecho y esbelto cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así antes... lo necesitaba, daría todo para tenerle o por lo menos, para saber quién era él. Gruñó al sentir su clímax acercarse.

Ella gritó. Su astuta y calculadora mente se puso blanca y sus ojos se cerraron tan rápido que uno podía asegurar que se volvió ciega, mientras se liberaba sobre ambos abdómenes. Él continuó empujando dentro del actualmente indiferente cuerpo de Hermione, gritando dentro del silencio cuando se vino. Ella sintió al órgano dentro de sí palpitar mientras la pegajosa y blanca semilla se profundizaba en su cuerpo.

Sus piernas cayeron de la cintura de él, abriéndose totalmente, él se estremeció y colapsó encima de ella, respirando fuertemente.

- Mm... eso fue agradable, Hermione.-susurró, obviamente cansado después de su íntima actividad. Ella lo sintió salir de él, entonces despertó sudorosa en su cama. Estaba desconcertada ¿qué la había pasado? No lo recordaba, pero lo que sí recordaba perfectamente era el sueño que había tenido, donde un desconocido la había echo el amor de la forma más maravillosa que nunca podría haber imaginado. Si tan sólo supiera quien era él...

Por su parte, Kreacher también despertó, con una sonrisa en los labios. Al fin lo había echo, lo que tanto había deseado. Se entristeció al pensar que su amo estaba muerto y que lo que Kreacher acababa de hacer, suponía traición en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pero esta noche nada importaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione bajó las escaleras algo perturbada, cuando se fijó en un cuadro. Era él, el chico con el que había soñado anoche. Leyó el nombre que había debajo del retrato.

Regulus Black.

¿El hermano pequeño de Sirius? ¿Cómo había podido soñar con él de una manera tan intensa? Cierto es, que su comportamiento le resultaba intrigante, pero nunca antes se había planteado la posibilidad de tener sueños húmedos con un difunto.

Ella continuó mirando el cuadro, por lo que no se dió cuenta, de que un elfo la miraba atentamente, escondiendo una sonrisa, porque ella jamás se enteraría, que no había sido Regulus quien le hizo todas esas cosas anoche, sino él.

De todas formas, ella jamás se lo llegaría a imaginar.


End file.
